Just Once
by Alhendra
Summary: Sirius and Severus have a bit too much to drink...SLASH


Title:Just Once  
  
Author: Lothlorien  
  
Pairing: SB/SS  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine. Nope. Sad isn't it? And I'm not making any money from this either.  
  
Warnings: This contains SLASH. As in m/m stuff. More specifically, Sirius Black and Severus Snape (ah doesn't that pairing make you drool?!?) So be forewarned!!  
  
***  
  
Sirius looked around the hall. The Great Hall was festooned with lights and decorations of every sort. It was beautiful. A pang shot through Sirius' heart when he realized that he would actually have to leave here - their years were over. Memories flooded through his mind, and suddenly he felt his throat constrict.  
  
Roughly he shoved the thought away. Crying was only for girls. And for people like Severus Snape. But even thinking of Snape brought back nice memories - of their picking on him - and less pleasant ones, the ones where Snape had managed to outwit them.  
  
"Are you okay, Padfoot?" James' voice startled him out of his reverie. Sirius looked at his handsome best friend, happy hazel eyes sparkling as usual behind his glasses, as he held Lily's hand.  
  
Sirius nodded, putting on a smile, and walked towards the table holding the drinks. He poured himself a glass of Strawberry Poison, and downed it in one gulp. He coughed, tears entering his eyes. The drink was not named Strawberry Poison for nothing. It had a nice, strawberry taste, but it burnt your throat like fire.  
  
He poured himself another drink, and turned around to go back to his friends, making a mental note to drink the second drink more slowly. And almost ran over Severus Snape.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Black," Snape said haughtily. He glanced at the drink in Sirius' hand and back up to Sirius's eyes, and smiled maliciously.  
  
"Can't take your drink Black?" He proceeded to the table and poured himself a drink of the Strawberry Poison. Gracefully he tipped back his head and downed the drink. It seemed to have no effect on him. He turned and smirked at Sirius. Sirius glared back, and gulped down the liquid in his glass. Then he strode up to the table, poured himself some more, and made his way off to his friends.  
  
"That's strong stuff, Padfoot," Remus reminded his friend, as he glanced at the glass in his hands. "Don't drink too much of it."  
  
"Relax, Moony, this is only the first glass," he grinned at his friend, already feeling the slight happiness permeating his mind from the two drinks he'd already taken.  
  
"As long as you don't drink too much. Remember this is our last evening here," Remus smiled and turned to Peter, who murmured something Sirius couldn't catch about Lily and James and caused Remus to laugh.  
  
Sirius smiled happily. At least he was with his friends.  
  
***  
  
Sirius lay sprawled on a chair. After the third glass that Sirius had taken in front of Remus - in other words really the fifth or sixth glass - Remus had told him disapprovingly to stop drinking. So Sirius had detached himself from his friends to drink some more.  
  
"It's not as if I can't take my drink,' he thought indignantly, as he drank more Strawberry Poison. He didn't even feel it burning any more. "I'll rejoin them after a bit, when I've had my fill."  
  
However, right now, his head was swimming, and he didn't trust his feet enough to go find Moony. He could already see Moony's disapproving expression as he told him something along the lines of 'I told you so.'  
  
He was cheered up by the sight of Severus Snape who was staggering round the hall trying not to fall down. There were quite a few others like them, but it only mattered to Sirius that Snape was as drunk as he was.  
  
The atmosphere was slowly becoming hotter and more stuffy, and Sirius, with a great effort, forced himself up and made his unsteady way outside, managing to steal a pitcher of the drink and taking it with him without dropping it all over the floor and without anyone noticing its absence - or at least without anyone saying anything.  
  
The outside air cleared his head slightly and he felt better. He sat behind some bushes, in a rather secluded spot, and proceeded to pour himself another drink.  
  
"I'm sure Miss McGonagall would have something to say if she saw you in that state, Black," a well known if not well appreciated voice behind him said. Sirius looked over his shoulder. Snape's voice was steady, but Snape himself was walking a bit less steadily.  
  
"You followed me," Sirius said accusingly.  
  
"You stole a whole fitch...ditch..pitcher of drink!" Snape said, swaying on his heels. He sat down suddenly on the ground, half falling, half sitting.  
  
"Give me some!" he held out his glass to Sirius, who glared at him. "There's more inside the hall, go get your own," he muttered resentfully.  
  
"Give me some," Snape repeated again. He forbore to mention that he probably wouldn't be able to get up if he tried. "Or I tell the whole school how you tried to kill me, and that Lupin is a we."  
  
"Shut up," Sirius said hastily. "Here, here." He poured some Strawberry Poison into Snape's glass. Snape looked triumphant and downed the drink.  
  
"What a disgusting friend you have," he said spitefully, stopping himself from falling down by leaning back on his hand. Even sitting straight was a problem. "They should have se."  
  
With his remaining strength, Sirius grabbed Snape's shirt and pulled him until their noses were almost touching.  
  
"Leave Moony alone," he said, looking cross eyed at Snape. "Don't you have anything better to do on this last day? Oh I forgot - no girlfriend. Well, not even girls are stupid enough to want to waste time with you."  
  
"I don't see them crowding around you either," Snape replied resentfully.  
  
"That's because I don't want them, not because they don't want me," Sirius replied. He released Snape's shirt, and Severus, surprised, fell back, face upwards before he could hold himself.  
  
"A-ha! You're gay then," Snape jeered, not moving from his position.  
  
"Am not!" Sirius felt a flush overspread his features.  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am NOT!"  
  
"Are TOO!"  
  
Sirius leant over the Slytherin and hissed at him. "I an not gay and don't you ever dare say that again! Or else I'll."  
  
Severus' hand suddenly shot up, and to Sirius complete surprise, pulled him down for a kiss. Sirius was too surprised and too drunk to do anything but collapse on top of his enemy.  
  
"See? You're gay," Snape said triumphantly. Sirius looked at him with his mouth open. It had been - nice. And *weird*! Your enemy didn't just go around kissing you every day.  
  
Before Sirius had gathered enough of his drunk wits about him to reply, Snape had reached for his half filled glass and tried drinking from it. However, drinking while lying down is not such a good idea, and half the drink ended dripping down his shirt.  
  
"Don't waste!" Sirius said irritably, as he watched the drink making its way down Snape's throat. Without really knowing what he was doing, he licked the drink from Snape's neck.  
  
Snape made a noise at the back of his throat, and pulled Sirius up for another kiss. Sirius responded automatically, and as their tongues fought, it suddenly didn't matter that they were enemies, the obvious fact that they were both drunk and that they usually hated each other.  
  
In a few minutes, their clothes had been discarded on the ground. Luckily, the music in the Hall was very loud and so no one heard them.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Severus opened bleary eyes and closed them quickly again in agony. It was far too bright for his dormitory. He cracked a single eye open again, and managed to make out the fact that he was lying outside on the ground.  
  
By the throbbing in his head, Severus realized that he had gotten very drunk the evening before. He groaned, and turned his head, then promptly wished he hadn't, for his headache intensified. After his headache had quieted down to a dull but painful ache, he risked opening his eyes again.  
  
To his utmost horror, he saw his shirt lying a few inches away from him. He sat up quickly, and almost passed out again from the pain in his head.  
  
When the world had stopped rotating, he realized that he was totally and completely naked. His pants were thrown over him in such a way so as to cover him up, but underneath that, he was as nude as the day he was born.  
  
Flushing scarlet, he scrambled to put on his clothes, wincing at the agony is his head. As he dressed, the prevailing thought in his head was 'What happened yesterday?!?"  
  
He remembered getting drunk, and then following Black outside to try and get on his nerves for the last time.  
  
It was only when he saw Black's necklace lying on the ground that it came rushing back to him. He collapsed on the ground, burying his face in his hands. What had he *done*?!?  
  
***  
  
Sirius entered the Gryffindor common room, head still spinning. He made it as far as the couch, and then collapsed into it, cursing his hangover.  
  
And that was how Remus and Peter found him.  
  
"Padfoot!" Sirius blanched and groaned at the loud voice. Remus shook his head, as Peter laughed.  
  
"I told you not to take that much Strawberry rubbish!"  
  
"I think he'd prefer it if we were a bit quieter, Moony," Peter said amusedly. Sirius groaned in agreement. Peter laughed again.  
  
"C'mon Siri! The train leaves soon you know. I'll go get some of that potion which relieves hangovers.what's it called.Pepper up Potion? James has some left over from last time." Peter smirked. "Unless you want me to ask Snape to brew some quickly."  
  
Of course, there was no way Peter knew about the little Snape incident - but it did not stop another groan escaping Sirius.  
  
***  
  
"Snape."  
  
Severus looked up from his book. To his credit, the only emotion outwardly visible was a flicker of his eyes. Otherwise he remained calm and composed, even if he was practically screaming inside.  
  
"Black." They studied each other in silence, both marveling at the other's lack show of emotion. They were both of comparable height, but Severus was thinner than Sirius, Sirius being better built. Of course, they had had a closer look at each other's bodies the night before.  
  
Severus felt a blush rising in his cheeks and glanced outside the window.  
  
"Finally," Sirius said. "I was beginning to think you'd totally forgotten yesterday."  
  
"Unfortunately not," Severus snapped. "Don't you dare tell anyone. Anyone. Including your three miserable fr."  
  
"As if. It's not as if I want what happened yesterday to be known all over the school. I want it to remain secret just as much as you do."  
  
"Since we've established that, you can now leave," Severus said in clipped tones.  
  
Sirius shrugged, and turned to leave. "Good luck for your life, Severus."  
  
"Black." Sirius stopped and looked over his shoulder. Severus threw something at him. Sirius caught it easily. It was his necklace - a black chain with a black dog shaped pendant - he never went anywhere without it.  
  
"You forgot it this morning," Severus said. Sirius grinned, and threw it back. Snape caught it.  
  
"Keep it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Think of it as a souvenir, Severus. You won't forget me this way." Sirius strolled out, leaving Severus staring after him in astonishment. Then Severus looked down at the necklace in his hand.  
  
'I should throw it away,' he thought sourly. He glared at it a bit longer. Then he slid it inside his robes.  
  
***  
  
Harry frowned at his mixture. It didn't look right somehow.what had he forgotten to add?  
  
"Potter," the silky voice of Professor Snape behind him made him jump. "The wet weed is there to be added, not admired. Five points from Gryffindor." Harry scowled at his professor as the raven haired potion master leaned over him to pick up the weed to add it to the potion.  
  
Suddenly Harry caught sight of a necklace around Professor Snape's neck. It was black - probably that was why he'd never noticed it before - and a small, canine pendant hung from it. Curiously he wondered about it. Snape wasn't the type to go around with jewllery.  
  
Snape suddenly reached up and tucked the necklace inside his robes, and the glare he turned onto Harry made the boy realize that Snape had caught him staring. Tight lipped, the professor walked away. Harry stared after him. Then he shrugged.  
  
It wasn't his business. Harry turned back to his work.  
  
For the umpteenth time, Snape cursed Black and his antics. But the pendant remained around his neck.  
  
Next to his heart.  
  
~Fin. 


End file.
